


See You

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds out he is one of the few who see an angel's true form, and Dean isn't happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from ladydrace. Set at some point during Season 5, I guess.

“ _Cover your eyes!_ ”  
  
Dean squeezed his eyes shut on reflex just as a blinding blue-white light burned against his eyelids, the hand around his throat disappearing.  Close behind him, against the wall, he could hear Sam take in a sharp breath as the ringing noise and light grew in intensity.  When it faded, Dean cautiously opened his eyes to zero in on Gabriel standing in the doorway, palm flat on the wall just outside the motel room, blood dripping down his arm.   
  
“Nice going, Dean-o.”  
  
Like it was _his_ fault they got attacked by some douche angel.  
  
Dean blinked away the spots from his vision, grimacing at the metallic taste of blood in his mouth.  
  
…there may have been some provoking.  
  
Dean rose slowly to his feet, gingerly clutching his side.  Probably a couple broken ribs. (He'd had worse.)  
  
“Took you long enough,” He grumbled, taking a more careful look around the room.  ”Is Cas around?”  
  
Gabriel strolled into the room like he owned the joint, wiping his bloodied hand on Dean’s shirt.    
  
Dean jumped back.  “Dude!  Not cool!”  
  
Gabriel held up his hands in mock surrender.   ”Really? Like you don’t have three other layers under that?  Anyways, little bro is taking care of some demons outside.”  
  
“Awesome.”  
  
“Yeah, not as awe-” He paused mid sentence, staring just past Dean. “Samsquatch?  You alright back there?”  
  
 _Sam_.  
  
Dean whirled around to see Sam still staring at the spot where the angel was banished, eyes wide.  ”Uh, Sam?  You alright?"  
  
Gabriel moved around Dean to Sam and grabbed his shoulders, forcibly turning him towards them.  
  
Sam opened and closed his mouth, no sound coming out for a moment, before grinning wildly.  ”I… I didn’t close my eyes in time,” He breathed.  ”I saw him.  It. I-“  
  
Dean cut in.  " _Woah_.  Shouldn’t that have made your eyes go all… melty?  Like with Pamela?”  He asked sharply, looking to Gabriel for confirmation.  
  
Gabriel dropped his hands from Sam’s shoulders suddenly as if he forgot they were still there and shoved them into his pockets.  He rocked back onto his heels for a moment, considering.  ”Well, yeah.  Normally.  Not in this case.  It seems like our boy Sammy here is one of the few 'lucky' bastards that can see the true visage of an angel.”  
  
Sam met Dean’s eyes earnestly.  ”It was _beautiful_.  I mean, I thought I knew what an angel would look like, but I had _no idea_.  The lights, the colors, his face.  It’s face.  Multiple faces.  I don’t know, happened so fast.”  He let out a disbelieving laugh, rubbing his eyes.  
  
Sam glanced back to Gabriel, looking more than a little curious.  ”Does this mean I’d be able to see your, ah, ‘true visage’ as well?”  
  
Gabriel shrugged.  ”Probably.  Just to warn you though, my true form is bigger… if you know what I mean,” He answered, raising an eyebrow suggestively.  
  
He thought of Castiel and tried to ignore the sinking disappointment and bitterness that began festering in his gut.  (It didn’t matter.)  He should just… be happy for Sam.  ”Right.  Cool.  You two have fun.  I’ll be-” He made a useless gesture in the air before shaking his head and leaving, slamming the door to the motel room a little harder than he intended on his way out.  
  
The sharp contrast of the cool night air hit him and he shivered, regretting that he left his jacket inside.  No way in hell was he going back in the motel room, though.  He didn't care who Sam dated, but he definitely didn't need to be witness to Gabriel's posturing and general awfulness.  Dean limped over to the Impala and sat down carefully on the hood, running his hand over the cool metal, willing himself to calm down.  “Hey, baby.”  
  
“Hello, Dean.”  
  
Dean jerked around in surprise to find Cas standing just behind him.  “ _Damn it_ , Cas!”  
  
Castiel's lips tightened, taking stock of Dean's wounds.  "You’re injured.”  
  
Dean shrugged half-heartedly. “So?”  
  
Ignoring the comment, Castiel stepped closer and lifted two fingertips, pressing them gently to his forehead.  A familiar move.   
  
A moment later, the pain was gone.  Having an angel on your side damn well had its perks.  He rubbed throat, sighing in relief.  “I thought you were low on mojo?”  
  
Castiel stared at Dean thoughtfully, hand lingering.  “Yes.”  
  
Dean felt his face grow warm at the implication and pulled away.  “Right.”  
  
Castiel’s hand dropped to his side, distracted by a sudden flare of light coming from the motel room.  His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What is Gabriel do-”

Right, he had almost forgotten.  
  
“Apparently, Sam is able to see you guys… you know, for real,” Dean said, hands gripping the hood of the Impala as he sat back down.  
  
“That's unexpected. Gabriel is certainly taking advantage."   
  
Dean scoffed and looked away, watching as the light died again.  He could hear the faint sounds of Sam talking excitedly.  “No shit.”  
  
Castiel nodded.  “He likes to impress your brother.”  
  
Dean grimaced.  
  
Castiel tilted his head, stepping back into close proximity, hovering in front of Dean.  So much for personal space.  
  
“It bothers you.”  
  
Dean glanced up at the angel looming over him.  “What? No.  Sam can roll around in the sheets with... whatever.  It doesn’t matter.”  
  
Castiel smiled faintly.  “It bothers you that Sam can spy upon the true visage of an angel and you can't.”  
  
He felt an immediate flash of shame and guilt.  Cas could still read him like a book.  It was irritating.  “Who cares-”  
  
“Plenty."  
  
Dean glared back at him, stubborn.  “It doesn’t.  Bother me.”  
  
Not really in the mood for the third degree, considering this was the _opposite_ of what he came outside for, Dean stood and moved past him, walking away.  He didn’t get far before he was suddenly pushed against the car door, Cas in his face, breathing his air.  
  
“ _Dean_."

" _Jesus_ fuck," Dean yelped, a little higher than he intended.  He struggled for a split second before slumping into him.  Sometimes he forgot Cas was, well, an _angel_.

Usually because he then remembered that he was fooling around with one, and he tried to avoid that.  He was _so_ going to hell.  Again.  
  
Dean’s gaze drifted down to his lips briefly before looking away.  _Don't look, don't look._   Castiel’s hand was shockingly warm on his face as it gripped his chin, forcing him to look back at him.  He clenched his jaw, patience snapping.  “ _Of course it bothers me!_ ” He finally hissed, irritated for ridiculous reasons.  
  
Irritated at Gabriel for being... well, _Gabriel_.  At Cas for not letting things go, ever.  At Sam for having this new special ability, and the kicker, at _himself_ for being envious of Sam. _And wanting it.  He was good at wanting things he shouldn't want._

His thoughts were interrupted by Castiel's other hand moving up the cup the side of his face, thumb stroking his cheekbone.  Dean froze before slowly relaxing and leaning into the touch, eyes sliding shut.  He still wasn’t used it (would he ever?), even though Castiel seemed intent on being as affectionate as possible since this... thing started.  It was easier sometimes than others.  
  
“Dean…”  
  
He opened his eyes, purposefully avoiding eye contact.  
  
“Why can’t I see you?” He mumbled, ashamed of wanting it as ferociously as he did. (God, did he.)  
  
Castiel pressed a soft kiss onto his forehead, before tilting his head up and placing another short, chaste one on his lips.  
  
“The way things are progressing, there may be nothing to even see soon.”  
  
He winced. “Cas-”  
  
He shook his head.  “No, Dean.  I’ve made my peace.  I've made my choice.   _You_."

Dean felt a rush of shame.  _He_ made Cas do this.  He-

"I can hear your self-loathing from here Dean, but I assure you - I'm capable of making my own decisions."

"Poor ones."

Castiel raised an eyebrow, lips twitching as if they were resisting a smile.  "Yes, but... _I_ made them.  So I don't regret them _._ "

Dean placed his hand over Castiel's, tightening briefly, before dropping it again. "Maybe you will someday," He said roughly.

"Doubtful," Castiel murmured, leaning back in.

 


End file.
